teddyruxpinfandomcom-20200213-history
Beware of the Mudblups
'Beware of the Mudblups '''is the 2nd episode of ''The Adventures of Teddy Ruxpin series. Plot Summary The Airship, as continued from the last episode, falls rapidly to the ground and crashes in the middle of the Great Desert. As the three assess their situation, an earthquake begins shaking the area violently, sending Grubby cascading into a crack in the earth. Gimmick and Teddy manage to pull Grubby back up, and Gimmick explains that they must find more fuel in order to get the Airship up and running again. At the same time, Tweeg and L.B. are still on their way to find the treasure. While pushing the wagon, L.B. pushes it down a very steep cliff with Tweeg aboard in typical, obnoxious Bounder style. While the three look for fuel, Gimmick stumbles upon a coal deposit. Glad to have found something, they begin to dig for the coal. Suddenly, they are overtaken by great mud-creatures known as Mudblups. The Mudblups capture the trio and take them to their leader, the Mudblup King, who orders that they be imprisoned for stealing their coal. They offer to pay for the coal, but the Mudblups are uninterested. The Mudblup King orders Grubby to work in the kitchens, and Teddy and Gimmick are thrown into a prison cell. While in the cell, Teddy and Gimmick meet Prince Arin, the Illiper prince who was captured by the Mudblups while trying to rescue his missing sister Princess Aruzia from the evil Gutangs. Rather miserably, he explains to them that escaping would be an impossibility, as he has tried many times to escape. As the three work, they find Louie, a Grunge who works for The Wizard, filming them with an odd camera. As the Mudblups rush to the scene, they are blinded by the bright light of the camera's shutter. As the Mudblups try to regain their composure, one causes a rockslide, creating a large hole in the ceiling of the cell. Realizing they now have a way out, Teddy, Gimmick, and Arin escape to the surface. Upset about not being able to save Grubby, Gimmick vows to find a way to free him. After the three walk for a long while, despite not remembering where the Airship is, they stumble upon it. Gimmick creates makeshift lanterns in order to capitalize on the Mudblups' sensitive eyesight, and they return to the caves, chasing away each Mudblup that tries to stop them. They find Grubby completely unharmed in the kitchen, still cooking his Root Stew, which he takes along with him. Once the four return to the Airship again, Teddy announces they will be pausing their treasure hunt in order to help Arin find his sister. Gimmick states that people are much more important than treasure, and Arin is very grateful for the support of his new-found friends. Meanwhile, Tweeg and L.B. are still heading towards the Hard to Find City. Tweeg sees Gimmick flying the Airship and believes that Gimmick is forming an Air Force in order to take the Gold Formula from him. As the Airship passes over them, the three toss their helpings of Grubby's Stew, landing upon Tweeg’s head. Category:Episodes